Fated Love
by taylorwader
Summary: Ginny admits her love to Harry. Harry loves her back, but denies the chance to go out with her. Ron and Hermione also recieve threatening letters of being kidnapped! UPDATES FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1 Ginny's Letter

**I'm not much of a writer, but I thought id give this whole thing a try….bare with me. I do not own harry potter, any of the characters, or any idea from it. It is all strict property of J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter One: Ginny's Letter

_Dear Harry,_

_I've just recently heard that my idiotic brother Ron asked your aunt and uncle over a tellifone(a muggle thing I assume?) if you could come stay with us over this summer break. I also then heard that you were told to stay in your room until the end of the break! How horrible! I wish you could have come. But I'm sure that you don't want me to sit here and remind you of this horror. I'm writing to tell you something._

_This is a tad embarrassing, but I really want you to know this. Please don't laugh and don't tell Ron. Hermione already knows, so if you want, you can discuss things with her. But…I think I'm in love with you. You may think it's just some crush or whatever. But I guarantee you that it is much more than that. While at school, I am always trying to find ways to sit next to you at mealtime. I'm always so thrilled to have you come over for the summer. And of course you're so irresistibly HOT! Sorry, just had to add that last bit._

_So yeah, feel free to discuss what you think with Hermione, but please don't tell Ron and don't tell anyone else. I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea. I hope you undersand._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Ginny gently placed her quill on her desk, and reread her letter to Harry several times through before folding and sealing it for delivery. She had been wanting to tell him all of this a long time ago, but just never quite knew how to do so. She really did love him, and prayed he wouldn't laugh in her face or think she's a child. The least she wanted was for him to understand. She doubted he would ever feel the same for her. There just wasn't a possibility that he did. He always seemed to ignore her. But who cares? Ginny doesn't expect them to get married, just for him to know the truth.

"Ginny! Make your way downstairs! I need to have a talk with you!" bellowed Mrs. Weasley.

Knowing her mother was not one keep waiting, Ginny gradually made her way to the kitchen, where she discovered more than she had bargained for.

* * *

_"… So yeah, feel free to discuss what you think with Hermione, but please don't tell Ron and don't tell anyone else. I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea. I hope you undersand._

_Love,_

_Ginny"_

Harry's heart leapt with excitement! He had always known that he himself had feelings for his best friend's sister; but he never imagined that she'd fall in love with him! Not in his wildest dreams had he ever foreseen this. Even if he had managed to gain a better grasp on Divination, he wouldn't have predicted this.

I must not ruin this! I'll do exactly as she said and contact Hermione. I bet she predicted I'd want to discuss this thoroughly with someone. Hhhmmm…..well, better start writing, Harry thought. He searched and found a spare piece of parchment and began scribbling a note to Hermione. The final draft ended like this:

_Dear Hermione,_

_It is to my understanding that Ginny has confided with you on emotions she has towards me. I don't want any of this to sound bad, but I am in love with Ginny. I've just always been afraid of what Ron would say, and I didn't want to jeopardize our strongly bonded friendship. Can you think of any way to possibly tell him (Ginny and I together) that we have feelings for each other? If you believe that he will take it personally, then we may have to discuss alternatives to all of this._

_I apologize in advance if this is asking too much of you. I hope you're having a great summer! I'm unable to stay at the Burrow this summer. Ron made a mistake and called my aunt and uncle on a telephone. Let's just say that Uncle Vernon wasn't too happy with it. He restricted me with the usual punishment of staying in my room with the exception of using the bathroom. I'll survive as long as I know I can return to school this Fall. Our last year is going to be amazing! We're the leaders! Of course, our friend Ronald doesn't know how to act like one. But oh well! We will get over that._

_I understand if you are unable to help. I'll solve this all on my own. Can't wait to see you at the start of term!_

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

He sent this off with Hedwig immediately upon completing it. He also decided to talk with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia about possibly spending the summer at the Burrow, but he doubted they would agree. Every summer for the past five summers has been spent at the cheerful residency known as the Burrow, owned by the Weasley family. The Weasley family were the nicest group of people Harry had ever known. To him, they were like true family to him.

Keeping true to his own promise, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen to discuss things with his guardians. He made his way to the table and took a seat, next to his uncle who was digging his abnormally large nose in the daily newspaper. A quick glance at Uncle Vernon's eyes told him that he wasn't actually reading it. They were fixated on one word.

"Uncle….Uncle Vernon? Can we talk?" Harry cautiously asked.

"About what, you ungrateful turd?" was his nasty response.

"I would really appreciate it if I were able to stay the summer at the Burrow with the Weasleys. It's the only thing that I ask of you."  
"Forget it. My original answer was no and I am going to stick with it. Now go!"

"Could we just work out an agreement?"

"We will not discuss the matter any further! Leave me to read the news in peace!" Uncle Vernon exploded, leaving Harry to just stare at him. Harry slowly stood up, while mumbling "I guess Ginny will have to wait…."

"Who is Ginny?" Vernon asked without any real reason.

"I'll tell you if I can go to the burrow," there might be hope!

"You think I care enough to say yes! Of course not!"

"Well, since you're supposedly in love, you might have cared," he made his way out of the room.

"Excuse me boy? Me and your aunt are in love! So you and Ginny think you love each other? Well, this nonsense talk will not be tolerated boy! Go sit in your room, and think about the love of your life, Ginny!" Vernon stormed into the family room to watch the next episode of Futurama on TV.

Over the next several days, Harry deliberately made sure to mention Ginny anytime he ran across his uncle in the house. And every time, his uncle stormed off in anger at the reminder. Finally his uncle couldn't handle it and took the spare time he had to ask Harry who he trusted and idolized the most. After hearing it  
was Albus Dumbledore, Petunia contacted Dumbledore in an attempt to stop Harry from ever mentioning Ginny's name under their roof. Harry felt for certain that Dumbledore would take his side, but apparently he was wrong because he showed up at Number Four, Privet Drive and apparated off with his aunt and uncle.

Unsure of what to do after the forced evacuation of his guardians, Harry contacted the Weasley's in hope they'd pick him up. Harry had no idea of what to expec t.

**I know this isn't a very appealing start, but it's my first one, so don't be too harsh on reviews!**

**I'll continue it and post a more entertaining continuation.**

**EDIT: Starting with the part with Harry, that was added later. I have updated this chapter to add length to it. I hope now that it is an appropriate length. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Discussions

**Hey. So been wanting to know what happened to Ginny when she walked downstairs? Well…it's good, trust me. Haha, my plans have changed quite a bit. I realized a flaw in my original ones, so I had to revise a bit. But it's still great. NOTE: This is my first fanfiction, so it won't be perfect. Please review with a small ounce of respect. I do not own Harry Potter, any characters or anything else. That all is property of J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter Two: Discussions

_Oh great! Who knows what I've done to upset mother again. I can never do anything right anymore, _though Ginny Weasley as she descended to the ground floor of the Burrow after being summoned by her mom. _It's probably about me forgetting to do the dishes last night. I don't understand why she just doesn't use magic to clean them, so we would never have to go through this. Such a waste! _Ginny slowly entered the kitchen, unsure of what to find.

"Young lady! You better be able to explain yourself!" Molly Wealsey bellowed at her only daughter.

"What have I done? If it's about the dirty dishes, I'll get to it right away!"

"It has nothing to do with the damn dishes! I'm talking about your O.W.L.'s!"

"Are they that terrible? I thought I had done well,"

"Just take a look for yourself," Mrs. Wealsey handed a sheet of folded parchment to Ginny's outstretched hand. Ginny carefully unfolded the sheet, expecting the worse. She was about to begin reading when her mom suddenly couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Ten O.W.L.'s! Excellent Ginny! I'm so proud of you! We need to have a celebration! A large feast for all of us! Bill and Charlie are apparating in for it! Your father and I are so proud!"

Ginny didn't believe her and proceeded to reading her results. She instinctively counted the Outstandings she received. One…two….Eleven! Her mom had miscounted! Eleven Outstandings!

"Umm, mom. I think you should recount the Outstandings…" Ginny could barely choke this out. Her mom snatched the results out of her hand, eyes darting across the page while counting. As soon as she was done, her eyes enlarged and she let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Oh Ginny dear! This is just wonderful! _Eleven_ O.W.L.'s! I've got to contact your father! That's just as well as Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley darted into the living room where their fireplace was.

"What's all the fuss about? Someone die?" Ron asked, with any real interest in the matter.

"I've just gotten my O.W.L. results in. Mom was very pleased," Ginny answered.

"Oh? How many? Eight? Nine?"

"No, eleven,"

Ron coughed up part of a roll he had been nibbling on clear across the room!

"Eleven! That is just as well as Hermione! Just my luck, a nerd living with me all the time! Never able to get away from them! Errgh!" Ron stomped off in anger. Well, more like jealousy if you asked Ginny.

Ginny made her way back up to her room, grabbed the letter she was sending to Harry, went into Ron's room (he was sleeping already) and sent Pigwidgeon on the delivery. She hoped that Harry would respond quickly, and that he would confide in Hermione for help. Hermione would tell her what he says and she'll know how he feels towards her. It would be amazing if he felt the same back to her. She just knows they'd be compatible….

* * *

Hermione Granger was startled into consciousness in the morning of the most eventful Tuesday she'd ever lived. A white, snowy owl began pecking at her fingers. Hedwig! Harry has written to her finally this summer! When this realization overcame her, she sat up promptly and fed Hedwig. She unsealed the letter and her eyes began darting across the page.

"…_.I understand if you are unable to help. I'll solve this all on my own. Can't wait to see you at the start of term!_

_Your friend,_

_Harry"_

Of course it was about Ginny. She had known that Harry would be getting this letter for several weeks now. Hermione just didn't think that he would actually confide in her. She would be polite and respond logically, but it just didn't feel right to get involved with this. The two of them should work it out together. She made up her mind to write back later. Hunger was overwhelming her so Hermione made her way to the bathroom and tidied herself up.

Almost immediately after finishing her morning meal, the telephone rang. Hermione's mom picked it up, but almost immediately yelled that it was for her. She grabbed the telephone, put it to her ear and softly said, "Hello?"

"Hermione? This is Ginny, and I'm sorry I haven't been able to write to you very often. Dad had this muggle item installed in our home, and I thought I would give it a try and talk to you. Yeah, several days ago I got my O.W.L. results! I'm so happy!" Ginny muttered all of this quite fast.

"How many Outstandings did you get? I'm sure you did excellent," Hermione responded enthusiastically.

"_Eleven Outstandings_! Can you believe it? I did just as well as you, except I got an Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but not in Potions. I'm so happy! Mum and dad celebrated with me! We had a huge feast! Every single one of my siblings was present!" Ginny continued her ramble of quick and accurate words.

"Wow! Eleven! That is excellent! I'm really proud of you! Have you….have you written to Harry yet?" she asked t his question, already knowing the answer.

"You mean he didn't write to you? Maybe I put him in a state of shock with the news. I sent him a letter on the day I got my results, which was last Friday I believe," Ginny sounded depressed.

"Well, I haven't received any mail this morning, but I have a feeling that I might. I haven't heard from him all summer, so I'm sure I will soon. He usually doesn't wait too long to contact me during summer break."

"Yeah, but I just know that he'll think it is just some childish crush. He only thinks of me as Ron's young sister who is a child and annoying. He's always thought that!"

"Oh please. He knows that you've grown up into a fine young lady. He knows you've got amazing Defense Against the Dark Arts skills. We all knew you would get an Outstanding on your O.W.L. exam. You are far more mature than your ignorant brother Ron. I wouldn't worry if I were you," Hermione stated with obvious practice before hand. She had been expecting it for quite some time. Though she had figured it would be in person when she went to the Burrow at the end of summer, not over a telephone.

"Yeah, he still probably thinks of me as the annoying younger sister of his best friend. I shouldn't have sent him that letter. I know his aunt and uncle don't like owls flying around their house. They're afraid that neighbors will get funny ideas in their heads. I shouldn't have caused any trouble," she sounded as if she was about to burst into tears.

"If you are so worried, wait a few more days and if you still haven't heard from him, send him another letter, apologizing. He's not the greatest when it comes to holding grudges. If he is angry, he won't stay that way. Though I highly doubt he has any problem with the letter you sent him. I'm sorry, but I can't talk anymore. My mom has to make a few calls for her job. Don't forget to hang the telephone up when you're done, " Hermione encouraged.

"Okay. I'll write soon! Bye!" they both hung up the phone.

_This day has been odd, and it is still morning!_ Thought Hermione to herself, _I wonder if it will continue to be like this for the rest of the summer. Not much of break, I guess. _She continued her day, reading a book on various charms from the Middle Ages, wrote and delivered her letter to Harry, and was about to take a stroll around her block, when there was a casual ring at her doorbell. Hermione was the one to answer, and when she opened the door, she was surprised to see Dumbledore standing in her doorway.

"Professor Dumbledore? This is a most pleasant surprise! How can I help you?" Hermione was very excited to receive a visit from the greatest headmaster from her school, Hogwarts.

"Good day Ms. Granger. I have heard about Ginny's affection for Harry, and his aunt and uncle express a few concerns for him. They wish for me to talk with him. I was hoping that you could come with me and discuss this matter with Ms. Weasley herself," Dumbledore gave her a wink, indicating he thought the whole thing was ridiculous.

"Sure sir. Just let me explain a few things to my parents, and we can be on our way."

"Oh, don't worry. Professor Snape will be arriving shortly to explain everything to them. I'm sure they will understand."

_Snape? In her house? That will be an awkward thing to know. It ought to be interesting to see her mother and father's expression, a man dressed in all black robes, _Hermione thought.

**So? Hehe, ever wonder what that would be like? Well, stick around and see what happens. Please review! I have great things planned! taylorwader**


	3. Chapter 3 Harry's Response

**So you've probably been wondering why Professor Dumbledore sent Snape to the Granger's house to tell them where Hermione went to. Well, I'm sorry to say that you won't find out for a while! There's a reason Chapter 2 Discussions ended the way it did. If you haven't read chapters 1 and 2 yet, do it now because quite a bit happens in those two, short chapters. They're very important, and so is this one. NOTE: I own nothing except the idea for this fan fiction. The characters and everything else belong to J.K. Rowling and her brilliance. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Harry's Response

Ginny woke up on this Wednesday morning, expecting to have an owl pecking at her face with a letter from Harry. Looking out of the window, she stared at the horizon in hopes of seeing a white, snowy owl flying toward her room. She pulled her head back in and it fell down, eyes closed with tears climbing down her cheeks. With no idea on what to think, Ginny tidied herself up and made her way to the kitchen, located on the ground floor.

As she was placing her food onto her plate, Ginny could tell that something was obviously different this morning. Her mom was running around the kitchen in preparation for someone's arrival. Who could possibly be showing up at their house? The Minister of Magic? Why would he be showing up at their door step so suddenly? Ginny continued on with her breakfast morning meal.

After completing her eating, she thought that it'd be nice to take a short leisurely stroll around the house, inspecting things that have changed while she was away for school. Putting on a pair of muggle shorts and taking a quick glance out the window for an out, she made her way to the backyard where the sun was directly above her. In order to allow time to think, she creaked slowly around the house several times, inspecting every last worm crawling in and out of all holes as she passed by. She thought about Harry mainly, but she also ventured into thinking about the upcoming year at school, quidditch, and even had a thought of spending the day de-gnoming the garden. She shrugged off the idea and went back inside.

"Ginny? Is that you in the kitchen?" Her mom yelled down the stairs.

"Yeah, why?" was her response.

"Never mind!"

_What was that about?_ She thought.

Within five minutes of re-entering the Burrow, a head was seen floating in the Weasley's fireplace. The head began calling for someone to come to the fireplace. After about a minute, Fred and George Weasley eventually heard and went down to see what was the cause of such a demand.

"I need to talk with Ginny. Is she able to talk? It's rather urgent," The head explained.

"Uhh, sure. Hold on. We'll go get her from her room," the twins replied.

Within minutes, Ginny was back on the ground floor, excited by the head in her fireplace.

"Oh! Harry! It's great to see you! Wait, how are you using the Floo Network from your aunt and uncle's?"

"It's a great thing to be able to reply to your letter directly to your face. And to answer your question, I'm at Hermione's home. Snape had it connected to the network for the summer. But I will explain it later. I want to discuss this letter of yours," was his response.

"Oh, I'm sorry for causing trouble. I shouldn't have sent that to you. It could have either waited or not have been mentioned at all. I wish I could..."

"Ginny! I'm glad you told me how you felt!" Harry interrupted, "I want to explain how I feel towards you. I hope you aren't hurt,"

"Oh my. I knew you'd think I was stupid and childish," Ginny's head sunk down. Wait, did you say Snape connected the network, and that you were at Hermione's? How is she?"

"I don't think you are stupid and childish. I'll explain anything regarding where I am and how I got here later. That isn't why I contacted you. I want to talk about you and I,"

"Okay…."

"I…..I do…..I don't think we should be together. You see," tears began to run down Ginny's face, "You see, I do have feelings for you, but there are a lot of things that I want, but know we cannot have. I don't want to lose Ron as a friend, and if things don't work out, I don't want us to hold grudges against each other. I'm looking out for our future more than now. Maybe after we're both out of school. I hope you understand," she was now sobbing has Harry said these words.

"I don't think Ron would have a problem with us being together. He'd probably approve of it actually. He'd rather see me with you than any other person. In fact, I think he mentioned it once a summer or two ago. Please just think about it. If your answer is still a "no", I'll get over it. I'm still glad you know how I feel,"

"Ginny, please don't tell me Ron approves. He told me just before school let out that he does not want you to see anyone. He just isn't ready for it. Maybe when school resume I'll be able to discuss the idea with him. But please don't ask any more of me," he answered and a fiery tear dripped off of his floating head.

"Okay…I won't push you. I hope you are having a happy summer break!" she ran off just as she saw her mother entering.

"Oh Harry dear! It's so wonderful to see you! How've you been?" Mrs. Weasley seemed overjoyed.

"It's great to see you too. Summer has been just fine. I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I should really get going. Snape is….I mean, Professor Snape….is waiting to use the Floo Network. Hopefully see you all soon! Bye!" his head disappeared.

_Snape? Where was Harry and why was Severus with him? _Molly Weasley waved her wand and washed the dishes Ginny was supposed to do several days before.

* * *

Just moments after his aunt and uncle were taken suddenly away by Dumbledore, Harry sat in his room preparing his letter to the Weasleys. When about halfway done, he heard a series of loud and rude taps on the front door. Knowing well enough that Dudley wouldn't answer, he walked downstairs and opened the door. Scowling down at him was his worst nightmare.

* * *

_I wonder why Professor Dumbledore needs my help to talk with Ginny? He is very capable himself of completing this task on his own. _Hermione thought to herself.

"Ms. Granger, I'm sure you are wondering why I am in such need of your help. My philosophy is that since you were raised by charming muggles, you should be very helpful when dealing with such matters." Dumbledore suddenly spoke out loud, as if reading her own thoughts.

"Yes sir, I was wondering that. So we are headed to the Burrow?"

"Not quite yet. We need to pick up a couple of other people first," was the answer she was given.

"Who, sir?"

"Harry's aunt and uncle of course," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh,"

Dumbledore stopped and instructed Hermione to grab onto his left arm. She obeyed and he apparated them to Number Four Privet Drive.

"I would be pleased if you were to wait here. If Harry knows you are here, he will want to come along, and he needs to be elsewhere," Dumbledore stated before strolling up to the front door.

Dumbledore disappeared inside the house for only a few, brief moments and came marching out with two struggling people. An oversized man and an undersized woman. Dumbledore walked up to Hermione and she grabbed his left arm again and suddenly they were facing Hogwarts.

"As soon as Harry contacts Ginny, we will go to the Burrow and end this. Until then, we will be remaining here at the castle until I receive word from Mrs. Weasley that a contact of some sort has been made. I apologize for your discomfort Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. This is just the way my plan must be carried out," Dumbledore said with authority.

"Take me and my wife back home immediately! The boy can go to this place if he wants! Just provide me with transportation back to my personal property!" Uncle Vernon exploded in Albus Dumbledore's aged face.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Dursley. You asked for my help, and that is what you are receiving. Within a few days, this will all be settled and you can return to your lovely home," he replied, "Dobby!"

The house elf appeared before the headmaster. "Yes master?"

Please escort these fine adults to the Hufflepuff common room and give them a dormitory for themselves. Make sure the door remains sealed also. I do not want them wandering the castle," the wise, elderly wizard ordered.

"Yes, sir. Right away!" the elf snapped his bony fingers and him and the Dursleys vanished.

"Now Hermione, Harry will be shortly arriving at your house. You will be able to talk to him within the setting of the sun. You may enter the Gryffindor common room. I've told the Fat Lady to allow you and only you to enter without a password. You may go. I'll send word when and where to reach Harry when that time comes," he sat down and began reading the Daily Prophet. "Oh and one more thing,"

"Yes?"

"Welcome back to Hogwarts,"

"Thank you, sir."

Hermione made her way to her destination rather slowly, taking the long route. She wanted to enjoy the castle's beauty without students dashing about everywhere for class. It was rather amazing to see the halls all empty. It felt great to be back already.

During her stroll through the castle, only one thing bothered Hermione. As she was rounding the corner near the Charms classroom, she could have bet she saw a flash of a cloak and greasy, blond hair. Could Malfoy really be at the school still? If so, why? She'd have to keep an eye out for him….

**Sorry if all of these chapters seem rather boring. The good chapters are coming up (within the next 2 for sure!) Stay tuned for more!**

**Oh, and a few questions:**

**Do you find the POV changes confusing? If so, I'll try not to do that. I just find it hard to keep length in the chapters if I don't do this.**

**What are you predictions of what are going to happen? I want to get an understanding of what you are thinking.**

**Is this story truly entertaining? I want the truth…..**

**Stay tuned for more!! OH! And leave reviews! Even if its saying you hate it!**


	4. Chapter 4 Settling in the Granger's

**So, I'm beginning chapter 4 within 2 hours of completing and posting the previous one. But it might still be several days before it gets posted, so yeah. You probably don't really care about that, but marching band has just started and now I've got practices, so those evenings I can't write. They should still be posted fairly quickly, but I have a few other things, and with it being the 4****th**** of July, I'll either spend the spare time waiting for fireworks etc writing a LOT, or not writing at all. It just depends on what my family decides to do for activities this year. Sorry for my rambling on about nonsense, but one more thing! I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, and any other object created. This story, though, is my idea of events. The only thing that is all mine is Hermelia. I created her for this story, and this story only (unless I write a sequel, she may make a return then) No one is allowed to use her, unless they have permission from me. The actual published books all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter Four: Settling at the Granger's

Harry's worst nightmare. His _worst _nightmare! His worst nightmare was standing two feet in front of him, wearing pitch black robes with a sneer on his face. Snape. The hated Snape from Potions class was standing face to face with him on his front door step. What in the name of heavens is he doing here? This couldn't be good….

"Uh….may I help you, sir?" Harry barely managed out.

"Potter! You are to come with me. I will be escorting you to your new place of residency until otherwise informed," Snape turned around and took off.

"May I ask why I have to leave?"

"The headmaster does now view it as a safe location for you to remain hidden from the Dark Lord,"

"And the exact destination is?"

"My niece's living quarters. You'll find yourself right at home there,"

"Oh, ok…" Harry stuttered.

"No more questions!"

"Sorry, sir!"

* * *

Back at the Granger's residential home, Hermione's parents were in a panic attack for the disappearance of their daughter. They were moments away from calling in an emergency. But some gut feeling told them to wait, that everything was just fine. Where was she? Surely she didn't leave without telling us?

Hermelia, Hermione's mother, had panic lines all across her face. Her entire body was violently in fear that something had happened to her only child. She was moving objects into places they wouldn't usually be found if she were in the right state of mind. Her breathing became heavier more and more as she continued brainstorming of what to do about her daughter just suddenly going missing from her house without any word. Had she been kidnapped?

Hermione's mom was about to begin dialing 911 when there was a random ring from her doorbell.

"Hermelia! It's Uncle Snape! I've got the annoying boy, Harry, with me and I should really not stay too long! Let us in!" Snape actually sounded as if he liked his niece.

"Oh Severus! My daughters has disappeared!" she opened the door, seeing a new Severus Snape, dressed in casual robes unfamiliar to the wardrobe selection of the school teacher.

"Don't worry, I know exactly where she is. She's back at Hogwarts. Let us get Potter settled and then we'll explain,"

"This is my daughter's close friend? Oh it's lovely to meet you!" Mrs. Granger shook Harry's hand, who had a confused expression upon his face.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Do I know you?" Harry softly whispered.

"Uncle Severus didn't tell you? Hermione is my daughter. I'm sorry we haven't met before, but Hermione believed that Ron wouldn't be able to handle living with Muggles, or well, the Muggle way. And it wouldn't have been fair if she let you stay over and not him, so she just avoided the whole situation altogether," was her rather lengthy explanation.

"So, if Professor Snape is your uncle, wouldn't that make you a witch?"

"I'm a squib. Hermione, though, does not know this. If she thought I didn't have access to the Albus, then she'd tell me everything and I could tell Dumbledore if he needed. This was all pre-arranged years ago. There's no need for you to know though, so let's forget about any of it."

"Hermelia, where do you want the boy to stay?" Snape suddenly asked.

He can stay in the basement bedroom. It's your sister's when she comes and visits, but she isn't visiting right now, so it should be alright." Mrs. Granger answered.

Snape politely picked up Harry's luggage and exited the entry hall through a door with stairs leading downward. Harry, not knowing what to do about Snape's actions, followed him down through the door. Harry was followed by Hermione's mysterious mother. Snape was acting very….odd.

When downstairs, Snape whipped his wand out and instantly uttered an incantation to organize all of his stuff into the various drawers and closets. This room had three closets, all basically walk-in. Oh, was it mentioned that this house was a mansion? Each room was a massive, professionally decorated house within itself. They all had their own theme, their own design to make each and every room rare and unique. Harry's temporary room was decorated with designs that looked an awful lot like the movies Muggles go see in theaters. Many posters from various movies, and the only ones that Harry recognized were the well-known, such as "Dracula" and "Jaws".

After setting up Harry's items, Severus Snape and his niece excused themselves to allow themselves to talk privately. Harry didn't mind. He would rather spend time alone anyway. Harry pulled out his Quidditch Through the Ages book and glanced through a few sections. When bored with that, he began asking himself a few questions. Why wasn't Hermione home? Where had she gone? Her mother said she went missing, and Snape knew where she went.

To help answer his own questions, he crept his way up and searched stealthily for Mrs. Granger and Snape. When her heard voices, he figured they were in the kitchen. Listening closely, he instantly wished for a set of Extendable Ears, but heard ended up with an idea of this conversation:

"Severus! Why couldn't Dumbledore tell me he was taking her? I was worried out of my head!" Harry heard Mrs. Granger exclaim in a whisper.

"He is really, really sorry for not doing so. He needed her at the school as soon as possible. There are a few things he wished to discuss with her, and apparently it could not wait. Plus he needed Harry in the eyes of a person with whom he has contact with. The safest was here. She may or may not be back by the end of summer break." Snape politely answered.

_Unusual, _Harry thought, _Snape isn't being his usual obnoxious self._

"Well, surely Harry will wish to contact people. Our house isn't connected to the Floo network, and I didn't see an owl with him."

"His owl was sent to the Weasley's. I had your house connected to the Floo network until the start of term. Whether the boy understands it or not, I do have a caring heart. Teenagers have to remain in contact with their friends at all times."

"Well, the boy must be starving. I had better begin preparations for dinner. Would you go tell Harry about the network. I'm sure he's really wishing to talk to Ron or Hermione. He's probably in terrible confusion." Harry took this as his cue to return to his room.

Moments after sitting on his bed, Snape knocked on the door and entered.

"Have a good time listening on conversations you were not invited to? I assume you heard about the Floo network. You may use it as you wish. Dinner will be ready soon. As for me, my job is done and I will be leaving. I'll make weekly check-ups on you so don't misbehave." He exited the room, which left Harry with a blank stare upon his face.

Harry slowly made his way back to the kitchen. He politely asked for directions to the fireplace to make contact to people.

"Down the left hall, second door on the right," was his answer.

"Thanks."

When Harry arrived in the room, he took a look around. This room was decorated with the family theme in mind. There were many family photographs from over the years of Hermione sitting with her parents. Harry took a few moments too look around and see Hermione as she had aged throughout the year. He was even shocked to see a few pictures with him and Ron. They weren't moving, but he guessed that was because Hermione thought both of her parents were Muggle-born. After a decently thorough inspection, Harry went straight to the fireplace, grabbed a dab of Floo powder, and tossed it directly into the fireplace. When the powder touched the inside, he immediately yelled "the Burrow". His head was whipped around in circles with the same feeling of confusion that comes with using the Floo network. When he was glaring into the Weasley's living room, he began screaming for someone to come to the fireplace. Finally the twins did, and they retrieved Ginny for him.

After completing his discussion with her, he sat in a chair for a moment, thinking about what had just occurred. He was heartbroken. After talking with Snape before arriving at the Granger's he had completely changed the intentions he had with Ginny Weasley. Why did he listen to Snape? Now he has caused pain, and he isn't happy with what occurred. He should have asked her out. He knows it is what he wanted. But what Snape said to him made complete sense.

Needing to talk with one more person, Harry threw in more powder. Only this time, he yelled "Gryffindor common room". When his head was in the fireplace on the other end, he yelled a bit, calling for Hermione. After several minutes, he figured she would have heard him if she were in the dormitories, so he left. Immediately he threw more powder in and yelled "Dumbledore's office". Dumbledore seemed to be waiting for him.

* * *

"Harry! At last, you have made contact. Was your journey safe? Have you spoken to anyone else?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I've talked to the Weasley family. I tried Hermione in the common room, but she must not be there. No one was anywhere near," was all he answered back

"Ah, of course. Your friends first. I should have known. Well, I need to talk with you and Hermione together about something. She is scheduled to arrive in my office in about an hour. Could you come back then for the three of us to have our discussion?"

"Yes, I could. I may be a bit late though. Mrs. Granger is cooking dinner and it would be rude of me if I did not patiently eat. I don't want to upset the owner of my temporary home, do I?"

"Oh, of course not. There are a few other things I needed to talk with to Hermione alone, and that proves to be the perfect time, does it not? Now, I'll let you go. You don't want to spend your whole summer talking to an old man like me, do you? Bye,"

"Bye, Professor Dumbledore,"

* * *

After eating a magnificent meal, Harry made his way back to the fireplace, explaining he had a pre-arranged meeting with Professor Dumbledore. Mrs. Granger asked Harry to keep her secret of being a squib a secret. She would tell her when the time was right.

When Harry's head was once again in Professor Dumbledore's office, he couldn't help but notice that Hermione was bawling her eyes out, tears had drenched her robes to a sopping wet.

What was it Dumbledore said to her?

**So, that was chapter 4. I think this one was one of the most boring, but it also was packed with information, and it also opened several other questions. It will be a while before you know what Hermione was crying about. The next chapter goes back to Ginny. Hope you like it! Please!! REVIEW!! I really appreciate it when someone leaves a review offering help to improve my writing. I already feel as if from the first three chapters, I have gotten much better. Oh, I did not get the chance to earlier, but if you reread chapters 1-3 soon, they will have been updated and edited, thanks to blaaah92 for that. The most noticeable change will be Harry's letter to Hermione. It isn't up yet, but very, VERY soon it will be. Thanks to blaaah92!! Thanks to anyone who reviews!! Really, I would appreciate your comments.**


	5. Update and Apology a preview?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. I have been rather busy lately. But a friend of mine (2Mrs. Potter) reminded me of it, so I am now continuing Well, there isn't much to say about it yet, except that it will greatly further the plot. I realized the past couple of chapters that they have been very slow.**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter Five: A Kidnapping

"I...I....can't believe I would let him get to me like that! How could I think he would love me! I don't want him to come here this summer! I don't!" Ginny screamed while sobbing into Ron's arms.

"Ginny, listen to me. Harry will be okay. It was just that he was probably taken off guard and did not know how to react. Give him time to think about what he wants. He is my best friend, I think I would know. Just don't worry!" Ron attempted to calm her down. His sister had just talked to Harry.

"No! He did not get taken off guard. He thinks I'm just an annoying girl who is crushing on him. There is no other explanation for it. None!" She responded, through sobs.

"Just calm down and be patient."

The two of them remained for a semi-brief period of time. Ginny retracted herself and pulled her legs into her chest. Her sobbing had slowed to a soft, gentle cry. Ron quietly left the room, leaving his sister in peace. She was the last person to see him.


	6. Chapter 5 Riddles of Death

**A/N: So after the preview, the complete chapter is finally here!!! yay! taylorwader in REALLY REALLY sorry that it wasn't up any sooner. Terribly sorry. He wished he had more time during the previous months, but band was too time consuming. With marching band over, I'm back in action and have SOOO many things planned! A new HP FanFic is on the way...and i've begun an Inheritance Cycle (if you read those books also, check it out!!)**

**This chapter had a completely different idea months ago when I began writing it (that's what the preview was, but i just finished the rest). So i ended up changing a large portion of the plot that has yet to be revealed.**

**With that said**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter Five: Riddles of Death

"I...I....can't believe I would let him get to me like that! How could I think he would love me! I don't want him to come here this summer! I don't!" Ginny screamed while sobbing into Ron's arms.

"Ginny, listen to me. Harry will be okay. It was just that he was probably taken off guard and did not know how to react. Give him time to think about what he wants. He is my best friend, I think I would know. Just don't worry!" Ron attempted to calm her down. His sister had just talked to Harry.

"No! He did not get taken off guard. He thinks I'm just an annoying girl who is crushing on him. There is no other explanation for it. None!" She responded, through sobs.

"Just calm down and be patient."

The two of them remained for a semi-brief period of time. Ginny retracted herself and pulled her legs into her chest. Her sobbing had slowed to a soft, gentle cry. Ron quietly left the room, leaving his sister in peace. She was the last person to see him.

Making up her mind to do something, she pulled out her luggage case that is usually only packed when leaving for or coming back from Hogwarts. She opened the case and immediately began tossing in spare robes, a few muggle articles of clothing, and her wand before close it and catching up on sleep. She had made plans to leave as soon as she saw the opportunity.

* * *

_Ginny needs to calm down. I know Harry has a good reason for breaking someone's heart. I wish I could talk to him personally. _Ron thought as exiting Ginny's room, leaving her to misery. _She just needs time to recover and think for herself. She needs her space. A typical teenage girl. _He gently shook his head, a small chuckle escaping his throat.

Ron ended up in his own room. Pig squeaked.

"Oh shut up you bloody bird!"

It was then that Ron noticed it.

The letter.

_Dear Ronald Weasley_

_Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley_

_The Burrow_

_In a time where there are conflicts, the conflicting sides must do both things they want, and things they don't want to do. This is one of those things I don't want to do, but it is a must._

_I am going to kidnap you._

_Think hard, for it is a test you are taking with every movement from now, until you are in my hands. You have forty-eight hours until the end of the test, and forty-eight hours to make contact with me. If you can answer the following riddle, you pass._

_I am watching, and if you seem to have gained help from any witch or wizard you know, you fail._

_Don't fail._

_Unsigned_

Ron, breathing incredibly hard and his heart beating uncontrollably, unfolded the second piece of parchment contained in the package. It was the riddle the stranger spoke of.

It read:

_I am white. I am black. I am numbered. I have spots._

_I can be a game. I can be broken. I have two sets of spots._

_I am divided in half._

_I am not a Dalmatian._

_What am I?_

Etched on the bottom of the riddle was: _Don't fail._

Ron ran. He packed his few needed belongings and borrowed (well, took) a family broomstick before jumping out the window and taking off. He planned to go to the Granger's if he had known how to. He was entirely unsure if he'd make it there.

He didn't even say goodbye.

* * *

Hermione was an excellent reader. She could read many things and retain more than the book even had there to offer. She's read many of the Muggle encyclopedia, before she left for Hogwarts her first year. _Has it really been that long?_ Hermione thought to herself.

Her latest project of reading was _War and Peace_, for the _third _time. This year alone.

Just after breezing through the 500's in page count, a tiny, scrawny owl with many feathers evidently missing blew through the window in a puff of wind. The owl had a package. For her.

It read:

_Dear Hermione Granger_

_Daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Granger_

_Granger Residence_

_In a time where there are conflicts, the conflicting sides must do both things they want, and things they don't want to do. This is one of those things I don't want to do, but it is a must._

_I am going to kidnap you._

_Think hard, for it is a test you are taking with every movement from now, until you are in my hands. You have forty-eight hours until the end of the test, and forty-eight hours to make contact with me. If you can answer the following riddle, you pass._

_I am watching, and if you seem to have gained help from any witch or wizard you know, you fail._

_Don't fail._

_Unsigned_

Astonished, she read the riddle. _This should be easy._ She told herself.

_A dead man is found in a locked room_

_hanging from the ceiling 4 ft. above the floor. _

_The room is completely empty_

_except for a puddle of water below him. _

_How did he die?_

Scribbled in the corner of the riddle was a message: _Don't fail._

Hermione screamed.

**A/N: So after reading this chapter, can you tell it changed? You can either PM me or say in a review what you think the answers to Ron and Hermione's riddles are. I won't tell you whether you're right or not until it is revealed in the story.**

**Speaking of reviews...PLEASE give me your thoughts....both positive and negative. I have 13 right now....I'll work on the next chapter, but i wont post until i have say....18? That is just five more....idt thats too much. I just really enjoy reading your reviews and like what you have to offer that helps to improve my writing skills etc etc etc.....**

**So please stay with me!! I hope you guys enjoy!!**


End file.
